Submit Yourself Hunger Games SYOT
by La Lizard
Summary: Submit yourself and to see how well you'd actually do in THG! Be honest! *SYOT CLOSED* READ ANYWAY
1. Tribute List

**CLOSED!**

**District 1: Luxury**

M- Derick Phillips (15)

F- Jasmine Munoz (14)

**District 2: Masonry**

M- Sebastion Nungaray (14)

F- Saffiron Caraway (16)

**District 3: Electronics**

M- Oliver Matthieu Evans (15)

F- Amber Rose (15)

**District 4: Fishing**

M- Andrew Sanches (18)

F- Tara Estrella (13)

**District 5: Power**

M- Erick Holden (16)

F- Skylar Levine (16)

**District 6: Transportation**

M- Alexander Hayden (16)

F- Chloe Singleton (13)

**District 7: Lumber**

M- Caden Hundley (14)

F- Annalise Hart (12)

**District 8: Textiles**

M- John Smith (16)

F-Mykal Duncan (14)

**District 9: Grain**

M- Wyatt Jacobson (12)

F- Abbie Davidson(12)

**District 10: Livestock**

M- Jacob Green (13)

F- Faylyn Ash (15)

**District 11: Agriculture**

M- Ryan Rensheart (16)

F- Rachel Laruto (12)

**District 12: Coal Mining**

M- Matthew Mulcair (14)

F- Sarah Jones (13)


	2. Sponsoring

You can give your sponsor points to whatever tribute you want.

So here are ways you can earn sponsor points:

10points for every tribute you submit.

5points for every other person in their alliance.

2points for everyday they stay alive.

7points for every kill.

3points for every separate arena idea you submit.

7points for every arena idea I use that you submitted.

Training Scores:

12= 50points

11= 45points

10= 40points

9= 35points

8= 30points

7= 25points

6= 20points

5= 15points

4= 10points

3= 5points

0-2= 0points

Here is what you can get:

Equipment

Empty Canteen= 15points

Weapon= 20points

Empty Backpack= 20points

Sleeping bag= 30points

Tent= 50points

Set of Armor= 75points

Water

1cup= 10points

Full Canteen= 15points

Food

Loaf of Bread= 10points

1cup= 10points

2cups= 15points

Plate= 20points

Platter= 30points

Medicine

Fever Pills= 5points

Bandages= 10points

Emergency Kit= 20points

Special Life-Saving Medicine= 100points

Clothes

Socks= 5points

Undershirt= 5points

Underwear= 10points

Shirt= 10points

Pants- 10points

Jacket= 15points

Other

Poison-  
Jar= 20points  
Pill= 25points

When your tribute dies, you can give your points to someone else, but just let me know, so I can give them the points. PM me whenever you want to spend your sponsor points, but I will be keeping track so don't try to trick me.


	3. Chapter 1: Reaping

**A/N: Hello there! Since I'm working on two stories at a time, I'm going to put up a chapter on this one, then one on the other story and so and so forth. I hope you read the other one too. I'm further into the other one though. I don't like writing in the POV of the characters. It's so overdone. I'm writing this as if it was before the Rebellion and all those people died. So, no Katniss or Peeta as mentors and Seneca Crane is still alive. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane POV:**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Enter," I say. A young avox man enters my office with my coffee. I take it from the platter, and he bows and exits. It's 10:55 in the morning, and the Reapings are about to commence. I won't get a break for the next hour and a half. I can't miss a minute of this. I have a stack of papers of basic information on the tributes. The tribute is determined beforehand so we can prepare for the Games. This stuff can't be done overnight. The stylists have to begin their work weeks in advanced and they need sixes. So, we pick the tributes in advanced. The stylists for the Career tribute districts sometimes have to resize everything if they get a volunteer tribute.

I put on my headset and grab my pen. The Reapings go in time zone order, so we start off in 12 where it's almost 1:00.

A voice speaks into my headset, "We're starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

The ridiculous escort from that district trots onto the stage, "Happy Hunger Games!"

I take out my District 12 papers while the mayor talks about the Dark Days. I only have to listen to his speech; the Reapings overlap in a way that after this, I only see the calling of the names.

"Ladies first!" she squeals. "Sarah Jones!" A girl in the 13s smiles and skips onto the stage waving her arms around. "And Ash Realten!" an olive skinned boy starts walking up to the stage.

A boy wearing baggy pants and a flat-brimmed hat steps out of the crowd, "I volunteer!"

"Oh goody!" she bubbles. "What's your name?"

"Matthew Mulcair," he states proudly.

* * *

District 6 pops up and the escort picks a name out of the girls' bowl, "Chloe Singleton!" She seems startled, but she's keeping calm. He strides over to the boys' bowl, "And Alexander Hayden!" He's in shock for almost five whole minutes when he finally regains his composure and takes his place onstage.

The cameras switch over to the District 11 escort, "Rachel Laruto!" The cameras zoom in on the shocked girl in the 12s section. She's tall for her age. She looks devastated, but she manages her bravest face and makes her way to the stage. The pink ruffled skirt she's wearing makes her look even younger. "And Ryan Rensheart!" He looks both shocked and confused until the person next to him whispers something in his ear. He wobbly walks onto the stage.

* * *

The District 8 escort already has the tribute slips in her hand, "Mykal Duncan and John Smith!"

The 14 year old girl wearing a white dress is screaming, "No! This can't be happening!" She's trashing wildly, and the peacekeepers have to carry her onstage. The boy doesn't see, excited or worried. It's pretty bizarre.

* * *

The cameras switch to District 9, "Maize DeLenta!" A 14 year old girl is screaming on the top of her lungs, "No! I won't go!" The peacekeepers pick her up and plop her on stage. She's absolutely hysterical.

A twelve year old girl calls out from the crowd, "I volunteer!" This girl must be out of her mind, a twelve year old has virtually no chance of winning. It's never even been done. The youngest victor is Finnick Odair when he was 14, and he was amazing.

"Yippee!" the _male _escort screams. "We have a volunteer!" The girl is mounting the stage. "What's your name, dearest?"

"Abbie Davidson."

"Excellent!" he cheers. "And our male tribute is Wyatt Jacobson!" The boy is twelve too. He looks terrified, though. The crowd isn't happy about having two twelve year old tributes because it makes the district's winning chances very low.

* * *

"Good morning, District 10!" the escort walks over to the boys' bowl, "Jacob Green" He stands on the stage and stares at the peacekeepers coldly. The escort crosses over to the girls' bowl, "And Faylyn Ash!" A 15 year old girl who looks to be standing at about five feet looks horrified. She forces herself to climb the stairs of the stage, clearly not a contender and no threat at all. I can see that District 10 will not have a victor this year.

* * *

The program switches to District 4. "District 4's tributes for this year's Hunger Games are Tara Estrella and Andrew Sanchez." The girl walks out of the 13s looking emotionless. She's mid height and weight for her age. She doesn't seem like Career material. The boy seems fine; he'll do well in the Careers.

* * *

It shifts to District 5. The escort looks miserable, "Erick Holden and Skylar Levine!" The boy looks emotionless and blank. The girl looks terrorized and in a trance. She trips over the first stair and falls. There are a few chuckles from the crowd as she dusts off her clothes and walks up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

It changes to District 2, and I prepare for writing comments. Whether I get a volunteer or I star the Reaping winner for seeming outstanding, I'll need to mark the paper somehow, "Girl tribute, Melonie Truffle!" She doesn't seem scared since it's more than likely that she'll be replaced.

"I volunteer!" a tall 16 year old steps out of the crowd and mounts the stage. "I'm Saffiron Caraway," she says into the microphone. I turn Melonie's paper and write _Saffiron Caraway, Age- 16. _I put a star next to her name, she looks promising.

"And Sebastion Nungaray!" A fourteen year old eagerly runs up to the stage and stands next to the girl.

* * *

The television makes a _click _sound, and now we're in District 7. This escort has both papers too, "Caden Hundley and Annalise Hart!" The boy is clearly trying to fight back tears, and he's doing an excellent job too. The girl is calm and unmoved by the news of her most certain death. I don't like it one bit.

* * *

We switch over to 3. _Almost over, _I think. The escort from three is small and frail so she wears extremely high heels. She still isn't very tall, but she's about 5'4'' now. She teeters over to the girls bowl and pulls out the name, "Amber Rose," Another small girl from the 15s is focused in on. She's silent in complete shock. A girl next to her nudges her forward. Her legs are shaking while she makes her way to the stage, "And Oliver Matthieu Evans!" A scream comes from the 15s section. A boy in worn out clothes is trying to hide behind the boy next to him. The kid shoves him forward. He makes his way up to the stage while his people applaud.

* * *

Last, but certainly not least, is District 1. "Good morning! Our male tribute this year is Derick Phillips!" The tribute smiles and walks onstage. The crowds in 1 love The Hunger Games and go wild at the Reaping. "Our female tribute is Jasmine Munoz!" The girl isn't making eye contact with anyone, not a good move for a girl in 1.

The seal appears, and the screen goes dark. Now, I'm left with work to do.


End file.
